


Safe with us

by Crab_Lad



Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is a dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mando'a, again idk how to tag, uhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Cody receives a little bit of comfort after a bad battle.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cody Becomes a Dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Safe with us

Weariness dragged him down, slowing his movements as Cody shambled to his quarters. His legs burned, and his shoulder ached, most likely a pulled muscle. Even breathing at this point had felt like a chore. But not because of an injury, because of the heavy cloud of grief and anguish that had fallen over him. It left an empty pit in his chest, as if something was missing. A black hole, sucking in everything.

They had lost so many good men. So many of his brothers.

The door to his quarters opened with a hiss, allowing him entrance to the dark room. Unable to hold back for any longer, Cody crashed down onto his bed, helmet tumbling to the ground with a thud. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, desperate to not cry. Even so, Cody’s walls had been shattered in the battle. A low whimper escaped his lips and a tear even managed to escape.

“Buir?”

Cody bolted up, wiped at his eyes, and plastered a smile on his face. 

“Hey bud,” he greeted in a scratchy tone. He paused to clear his throat, “Did I wake you coming in?” 

In the dim light, he saw Evaar shake his head, “Wasn’t sleeping.” 

Cody furrowed his eyebrows, “Nightmare?”

“No. Couldn’t sleep. Me'vaar ti gar?” 

He couldn’t answer. He didn’t want to lie to his son. But he didn’t want to admit that he was hurting either. 

Apparently, his silence was enough. Evaar stood and padded across the room to climb into Cody’s lap. Without thinking, Cody’s arms came up to support the smaller body. Little fingers grasped for the back of his chest plate, and a moment later, it gave way, crashing to the ground. Evaar pushed closer, snuggling into Cody’s chest. 

It took everything in him not to cry at that, as he ducked his head to rest against Evaar’s. He couldn’t stop his minute trembling though, even as he sucked in a deep breath. 

“You should go see Alor,” Evaar mumbled.

“No, no, I can’t. He needs his own time-”

He was cut off by the small kid sliding out of his lap and tugging his hand. Frustrated, Evaar huffed and yanked off Cody’s glove and gauntlet. Then, he laced his fingers with Cody’s and proceeded to drag his father all the way to General Kenobi’s room. 

Unceremoniously, Evaar knocked loudly on the door. Even through the bone deep exhaustion of the battle, Cody had to admit his son looked adorable with his chest puffed out and messy hair. 

The door slid open a moment later, a surprised Obi-Wan in the doorway. There were heavy bags under his eyes, and dried tear tracks on his cheeks. All of Cody’s earlier protests vanished as he stepped forward pulling his _cyare_ into his arms. 

Obi-Wan melted into it, pulling Cody close as he rested a hand on Evaar’s unruly curls. 

“Come in you two,” Obi-Wan murmured, his breath ghosting across Cody’s ear. 

He allowed himself to be pulled in by both his son and Obi-Wan, allowed himself to be manhandled out of his armour and pushed onto the bed. Evaar crawled back up into his arms, resting his head against Cody’s chest, as Obi-Wan took up the other side, tucking Cody underneath his own head. 

Surrounded by the two of the most important people in his life, warmth began to seep through Cody once again. Without warning, the tears began to fall, quiet and soft. Obi-Wan was speaking softly, comforting words in Mando’a, while Evaar clung tight, as if trying to cuddle all of Cody’s problems away. 

“I _t’s alright, love,”_ Obi-Wan assured, delicately kissing the top of Cody’s head. “ _I’m here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ clonebabes if you got any ideas for this au!
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> Me'vaar ti gar- How are you? (asking really, if Cody's okay)  
> Alor- Mando'a for leader, since there isn't one for General.


End file.
